justin bieber fanfiction inseprable chapter 1
by liffyluvselly
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE NAMES OR THESE PPLS OR CHARACTERS...THIS  IS ABOUT JUSTIN BIEBER,LUKE BILYK,SELENA G., JAZMINE VILLAGES, MILEY CYRUS,NICK JONAS, DEMI LAVATO


Inseprable chapter 1: justin

As justin took a break from performing at a concert in toront ontario he used his break time to hit up twitter. The first thing he saw was a message from jasmine. The message said..."hey how ya doing plzz give me a call-jazmine". So justin called her.

Justin: Hey, im on a tight schedule so make it quick ok?

Jasmine: I just wanted to say i missed you...lil bro. (still hating that bitch selena she thought)

Justin: I missed you to big sis (trying to be nice to his ex) so ttyl ok? bye!

Jasmine:bye, Justin

so Justin just got on just got back on stage and the fans begged the song "U smile" he started of the song ooouuhhhh yeaaahhhhhhhh uuummmmmmmm i wait on you forever.

-INSEPRABLE-

As Selena was on facebook chattin with her BF demi, trying to figure out wich of there boyfriends is hotter because demi is dating nick and selena is "still" dating justin wich was stupid

Selena: Justin's hot but...  
>Demi: ain't no but nick is hotter<p>

Selena: Justin's hotter and knows how to handle a woman if you know what i mean...

Demi: nick has more experience if ya catch my drift.

Selena: soooo justins hot and looks good shirtless.

Demi: You know god damn well nick gotta 22 pack and you messin around with that 2 pack. lol and nick looks hot shirtless

Selena: what ever Demi Justin sings, looks, and just better be serious lol

Demi: Bye girl

Selena: bye

-INSEPRABLE-

Selena still stay on facebook and Then outa nowhere Justin (her bf) calls her selena picks up...

Justin: hey baby, just got dne my concert in toronto just calling to say i love you

Selena : i love you too, I miss you

Justin: we should go vacation with are friends to hawaii

Selena: yeah, when

Justin: well 1 week to prepare and get paccked up

Selena: ok im bouta go to sleep can you call demi tomorrow, i'll do the rest i kno your bussy

Justin: ok

-  
>Chapter 2: Demi:<p>

As Demi got up the first thing she saw on her phone was a message on facebook from justin it said... hey give me a call a lil later- justin. so Demi just got up got in the shower, got out, blowed dried her hair, brushed her teeth, washed her face, got dressed, got hair and make up ready, then got on her lap top and got on FB and changed her profile pic. The n she remember that she meant ta call justin so she dialed his number on her new iphone 4 she just bought...878-224-1190 was justins number she called it and remeber it was only 10:30 am and it was early but it was to late the phone already started ringing and justin picked up soundin sleepy

Justin: (yawwwwwn) hello, demi

Demi: hey justin you told me to give you a call?

Justin: yeah I wanted to asked you something

Demi: what was it?

Justin: do youn want to go to hawaii with me and selena and a couple of friends.

Demi: yeah sure when

Justin: Monday

Demi: ok,can nick come to

Justin: yeah sure

Demi:ok bye

Justin:bye

demi got off the phone with justin and went to the recording studio for a new song and to work on her new album... also she thought about what bikini she was going to where ( she was going to hawaii of course she had to go shopping)

-INSEPRABLE-

luke still heart broken about his break up with juliana just got back from his first day of season 11 for his show for degrassi he plays the character drew torres the cocky jock and he was on his way hme in his car and thats when he gotta a call from selena so he picked up...

Luke: Hey selena, Whats up

Selena: nothing you

Luke: on my hme

selena: ohh, i just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to hawaii with a couple of my friends and my bf

Luke: sure when!

Selena: the monday thats comming up

Luke: ok bye

Selena: bye.

-INSEPRABLE-

selena had just got done talking to luke and was thinking about her show (wizards of waverly place)  
>just ending she was so sad. So in stead she decided to call jasmine she dialed her number on her iphone 4 and jasmine number wasnt saved in her phone so she she had to know it bye heart she dialed 989-654-0987 it started ringing and ringing and ringing and ringing so she called aagain still no answer so she just called justin...<p>

justin: hey baby

selena: hey do you know why jasmine's not answering her phone?

Justin: no because she answwerd me yesterday

selena: weren't you doing a concert yesterday

Justin: yeah i had got a break and got a message from her on twitter say she wanted to talk

selena: talk about what

Justin: she just said that she missed me thats all...

selena: oh (so she still has mad feelings for him she thought)

justins: I'll call her dnt worry ok

selena: bye

Justin: bye

selena still wondered why jasmine didnt pick up the phone. Selena just let it go she thought it wasnt a big deal at all. but she wondered if jasmine still loved justin. she was starting to get agitated about the situation so she just let it go.

chapter 3: justin

justin called jasmine and she picked up in a heartbeat. but he still didnt understand why she didnt pick up for selena oh well he thought. so he asked jasmine if she wanted to come on vacation. she had said she loved to. but after that he just started packing evreything...hairspray,deodarant, showergel,20 outfits,toothbrush, toothpaste, underwear, super blow drier 3000, he spent alot of money on his blow drier. Justin just hit up facebook, twitter, all the hottest sites... he was just on world star to see the latest news and was cracking up when he watched the trey songz video of hiz making a girl faint! he was thinking oohhh woww!

-INSEPRABLE-

Selena called miley and that had the logest conversation. then miley just fell asleep on the phone she couldnt blame her after being out all day. miley had already agreed to coming to hawaii. selena thought there was no reason for her to invite nick because she was sure demi already did. so she she thought about who was goin...  
>then realized she was still on the phone and then hung up. soooooo...<br>justin nick demi herself luke jasmine they where all going to hawaii she thought she was thinking that it might be kinda fun sooo she was exited and couldnt wait...

-MONDAY-  
>evrey one was at seperate airports. justin and selena was at an airport in disguise and did not get noticed at all that was weird she thought. luke was at the canadian aiport, eating a taco till the his plane showed up. demi, nick,<br>miley was at the same airport and was about to abord there plane. miley had a bad feeling about there field trip to hawaii, something like alot of stuuffff was abuot to go down and she didnt like it, not one bit. demi and nick making out on the plane in the private section. luke just about to abord his airplane and justin and selena where got to the airport late but still mad it and was up thinking about the vacation the whole flight to hawaii they were all on there way to hawaii.

miley,nick & demi got there first and got to there hotel wich was the "honolulu express". nick and demi shared a room. mily had gotten her own and personal suite. luke got there second and greeted miley first. miley was so happy to see him they hugged and tlked for lil while. then luke went to go see demi and nick. he knocked 3x and said its luke, there was no answer. so luke knocked 3x again, and again, and again. and then finally he noticed the door wasnt fully closed all the way so he just walked in and what he saw... lets just say he was scared for life. luke seen nick on top of demi in his boxers making out and demi had on a bikini. just before nick opened the drew to pull out "something" he said ehhh emmm and nick hopped of demi and said dude!. luke apoligized and said he was sorry. nick and demi forgave him, greeted him, talked to him, then he finnaly got to his own suite. what was okward was that all there suites where next to each other but didnt we dont no if justin and selena was all nxt to each others.  
>justin and selena was the last to get off the plane. they were wide awake when they got to there suite after there long nap on the plane. they went and greeted evrey one and evreyone one seemed to be in a good mood so justin asked if they all wanted to go to the beach at night!. They all said yes and were exited to go. when they got on the beach nick and demi had the own blankekt and sheet so did slena and justin. luke and miley were good friends so they shared one and loved talking. thats when nick got up and asked justin if he wanted to play some football and asked luke the same.<p>

-INSEPRABLE-

jasmine got to the hotel last and noticed evreybody was gone. she wondered if there flight was late. so she txted demi and demi told her to get her bikini on because they were at the beach. so jasmine did and walked out to the beach the first thing she saw was luke smiling at her she couldnt help but blush. luke came over greeted her with a hug and so did evreybody else.  
>so jasmine and luke got to talking about life, school,working,ect..<p>

jasmine: so why were you smiling hard at me

Luke: i always smile like that

jasmine: oh, i was just wondering

luke: oh cool(she so cute he thought)

jasmine: yeah soo i love your show

Luke: thanks

jasmine: so could you give me hint of whats gonna happen in season 11

luke: havent u seen the promo's and the one where i get jumped it was a crazy scene but funny.

jasmine: yessss buttt can you give me a hint

luke: ard lets just say the season is gonna be amazing

jasmine: pllzzzzzz i luv degrassi

luke: nope just watch it (she's kinda cute when she beggs he thought)


End file.
